the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Western Russia
Western Russia is currently the most violent area of all non-suit related regions, as it is embroiled in a type of civil war for dominance. While Eastern and Central Russia function as independent village networks, the Bright Offensive assisted in getting certain larger cities in Russia, and Moscow, Saint Petersburg, and Volgograd were among some of the larger cities retaken. However, two national governments have risen to "take control" of this region. This conflict has existed since pre-Resurgence invasions, but with occupied cities now being so heavily numbered, this conflict has become much larger. There is a Separatist movement, bred from Russian survivors abandoned by a central government after the initial invasion. Making the best of what they could, these survivors established vast networks across urban areas and acted as the main populace of the area for the majority of non-occupation. The Separatists learned the movements of TA and waged an everyday war with the Vannai-controlled suits, barely surviving day-to-day. These survivors believed themselves to be the only remaining people in Russia, and formed a large network across Western Russia in which supplies, messages, and munitions moved between these refugees. There is a Loyalist movement, bred from the central Russian government exiting exile following the initial invasion. When suit factions first contacted Russians in hopes of finding survivors, some of the first to be reached were the government officials themselves. These Russian officials, made up of government, military, and corporate VIPs, could do little to save Western Russia due to the scorched-earth type tactics that the TA were using. Hiding and making the best of the remaining military hardware and supplies they had, the officials set up an impromptu government. However, as humanity made a push against Vannai forces, the Russian governing body came to find that there were still many survivors displaced among the many cities in Western Russia. However, upon trying to reestablish the former government, they were met with large amounts of resistance from the Separatists, who believed themselves to be the rightful owners of Western Russia. The situation in Russia is extremely tense, and small skirmishes between Separatists and Loyalists are common. Officially, the major occupied cities in Western Russia are under a temporary government provided and closely monitored by Armor Corps. Hanse Behörde has been rejected from interfering with the "nonpartisan" Russian government due to its close ties with the Russian Loyalists. Armor Corps (and Moqaddas) has locked down many of the larger occupied cities, and requires that those living within do not involve themselves with the conflict. Armor Corps, Moqaddas, and the Tumblr Engineers have threatened major supply withdrawals to Hanse and the GI if either openly support either the Separatists or Loyalists by providing anything more than food, water, and living essentials. Hanse and the Green Initiative are somewhat bitter to each other about the situation in Western Russia, and neither are allowed to conduct missions in support of either side. Western Russia is forbidden from acting as its own political entity in Hanse diplomacy, and is represented fully by Armor Corps in suit/nation proceedings. However, the nonpartisan government is still allowed to remain in contact with other nations in non-suit politics. Armor Corps has requested that both the Separatists and Loyalists resolve matters with negotiations, but there is frequent fighting between the two in smaller towns and in more remote areas. Moscow and St. Petersburg are the largest nonpartisan cities. Volgograd is the largest occupied city with ties to the Separatists. Saratov is the largest occupied city with ties to the Loyalists. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Defunct Pages